One Year Later
by Profiler14
Summary: Set one year after ONE YEAR. *please read one year and one year ago first* Final chapter in the One Year Universe. Tony and Ziva rebuild after tragedy.


One year later

Another year has passed since the day his family fell apart. Tony can now bear the day that he carries around with him through every day of the year. He believes himself to be almost whole again; the only spots missing were the ones for his daughter and his wife. Though technically they were now separated and she was his ex-wife had will always consider her to still be his wife. She was the Minnie to his Mickey and the Tigger to his Winnie, his soul mate, his Ziva.

The last year has been difficult for both of them, both still continuing to find closure in their hopeless situation. Tony knew he would always have the support of his team and family, he just wished Ziva knew that she had the same support that she could talk to him about what she has been going through, though it has been more difficult for her, the fact that it was her father had orchestrated the whole operation the kidnap Lillie, but they both knew that it was not the intention to kill her.

The whole team wanted Tony and Ziva to move on with their lives, separately or together, to move past their horrible past and find brightness in their lives again like they had done so many times before.

It was that time again; it was November 16th, which meant it was time later in the evening to visit his daughter on her anniversary. But this year was different, especially different from last year where he was moping all day and drinking the night before and the days that succeeded it. He was starting to feel closure. He had received a call from the local LEOs to pick up her personal effects which included many drawings she made that day. He had learned many things from those drawing she made on her first day. Ziva was pregnant. She admitted that during one of their video chats after some prompting from Gibbs because they all know, Gibbs knows everything. Of course he was mad, she lied to him. Then he found out Lillie's 'accident' was an actual accident, though nothing involving Eli was ever an accident.

And unlike the year before Tony and Ziva had not been estranged, sure she had left immediately back to Europe after visiting the cemetery, but they had been slowly re-entering each other's lives. There were phone calls ever once and a while that had become more of a regular thing which happened every Thursday before he went to bed and before she went for her morning run (remember the time difference), they knew where they stood to each other as friends but they didn't know where each of them stood on matters of the heart.

It was early in the morning when Tony arrived at NCIS for work and he was hoping that he could get home as soon as possible to Video with Ziva.

"Tonyyyy!" Abby yelled as soon as he exited the elevator and greeted him with a small purple bear.

"Hey Abs, thanks" he said as she put the stuffed animal in his arms.

"So what do you have planned today?" she asked over enthusiastically for 7 a.m.

"Nothing really, just going to go by the cemetery after work and then videochat with Ziva" he replied.

And in return he received only a sly smile from his favorite forensic scientist.

"What's that look for?" he said confused

"You'll see" she said as she placed a kiss on his cheek. He turned around not really looking where he was going and almost running into McGee.

"Whoa" he said stunned by the person who was now in front of him. "Sorry about that probie".and just received the same look that he had received moments ago from his girlfriend.

"Did bossman hire a new agent?" he asked suspiciously as he put his stuff on his desk and noticed that there was a backpack and stuff on the desk that used to belong to Ziva, but was vacant for the last two years.

"Just an agent returning to her post" Ziva said as she entered the bullpen.

"Are you going to swipe that goofy grin off your face?" she said with a wink.

"It's wipe that goofy grin, not swipe" he replied.

"Are you going to?" she said as she sat down at her desk.

He couldn't, he had no idea that she was going to re-enter NCIS let alone his life.

"DiNozzo, get to work" Gibbs ordered as soon as he entered the bullpen.

The entire team was allowed to leave earlier than expected due to the fact that they had not had a case all week.

Tony could not believe that she was here, back in DC, and going to stay in the States again. After they were dismissed by Gibbs and allowed to go home they slowly made their way to visit Lillie like they've done the year before. It was a quiet visit at the cemetery and they were quickly joined by Abby, McGee, Gibbs, Ducky, Jimmy and Jimmy's five year-old, Maddie.

Against her better judgment Ziva had followed Tony back to his apartment after they had come back from the cemetery. She reluctantly entered the apartment looking around and discovered that he only had two pictures in his entire place: one of the team and one on his and Ziva's wedding day. She didn't understand how he could not have a picture of their daughter in his apartment. She knew it was a bad idea to come with him especially on this day. She felt that it was a bad idea to relocate back to the States.

"Zi, you okay?" he asked when he seen tears escape from her expressive brown eyes.

"H-How-", was all she could manage before the emotions overcame her. She had recently discovered that in the years since becoming a mother her emotions always got the better of her.

"What?" he asked.

"Why are there only two pictures in your apartment?"

"These are the only ones I want to be surrounded by when I'm here" he was always very careful to never say 'home' because this was not his home.

"Tony" she said close to tears.

"Zi" he said taking her into his arms, which she willingly accepted.

"I still love you Ziva" he whispered into her hair.

"Tony" she repeated.

He gently pressed a kiss to the side of her head as she nuzzled her head in the crook of his neck as they slowly danced around his living room.

"I-I love you too" she said almost inaudibly.

**Epilogue**

"Daddy, hurry she's waiting for us" she said scampering up the graveled walkway many steps in front of her parents.

"Okay, okay" he said, walking hand in hand with his wife watching their daughter excitedly walking quickly through the trees trying to find their destination.

"I found her all by myself" she said proud of herself as she was only three, when she came across the point of interest that she had visited many times in her short life.

"Yes you did tateleh, she would be very proud of you"

"Really?" her eyes went as wide as saucers in amazement at her mother's words.

"Yes she would be Sydney" Ziva said as she kissed the top of her head and smoothed out her hair.

"Can I give her the presents?" she asked excitedly as she was most excited for this point of the day.

"Yes you can" he answered as he passed her a small pink bag.

"We got you a teddy bear and a flower" she explained as she placed the flower, a single purple Lily, in front of her grave.

"Happy Birfday Lillie" she said as her father scooped up her in his arms.

They had gone through the most horrific thing any parent can go through. And even after a series of doubts and fears, they never thought that the other would continue to hold their heart. There was still a piece of them missing, and though they still missed her terribly they're reminded everyday of her spirit that they now see in her little sister. It had taken two years to realize they both still loved each other, three years to forgive themselves, four years to admit that they wanted to be together and five years to rebuild what Eli had destroyed. Together they were now whole again. They stood there in silence staring at her headstone with their second child in Tony's arms, and his other arms around her waist, and as she stood there she thought to herself, I'm home_._

**YAY! ALL DONE!**

**Thankyou to all who have review/favorited/followed these stories and who loved them as much as I do. You guys make me very happy…and so do reviews :P**

**REVIEW! Tell me what you guys think. Kind words make my heart smile. *smileyface***

**DFTBA **

**XOX -H**


End file.
